Bedroom Hymns
by Canadino
Summary: They do it on a Sunday. AkaMido, religious imagery, sex.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: Bedroom Hymns - Florence and the Machine

[=]

Sometimes Midorima gets into one of those moods, in which he'll stop whatever he is doing. And Akashi probably knows, from the way his heartbeat races and an expression of utmost focus settles on his face; Midorima hears the silent call to worship and reacts. He'll pretend he doesn't notice, until Midorima is before him, kneeling, and Akashi puts off everything and allows Midorima to kiss his hand.

Midorima sweeps him up and carries him from the living room, off the couch so the book Akashi's been reading falls with a soft thump onto the rug. He brings him into the bedroom and sets him gently, carefully onto the end of the bed. As an actor, Akashi allows himself to be a reactor as Midorima kisses his hand again, pressing his lips softly to each finger, reverently. Each finger is a prayer. Each prayer is a message of adoration, sending a slow tremble up Akashi's spine.

Midorima stands and begins to unwrap his fingers, his eyes dark with concentration and Akashi stares back up at him, with unexpressive eyes, and swallows as the white wrappings fall away onto the ground at their feet. Midorima allows his hands to stretch and breathe, and offers them to Akashi for blessing; Akashi presses consecration onto his hand with a kiss on the heart of his palm.

The way Midorima undoes the buttons on Akashi's shirt is slow and meticulously, so he does not miss a word of the chant, sliding the cloth over the man's shoulders and sending offerings with a kiss to each dip of his shoulder blades. He bows his head for the emperor's prayer as Akashi reaches up to slide the sin off Midorima's body, carefully pulling his clothes apart smoothly so the service isn't interrupted. All the while, Midorima is whispering unintelligible graces in his ear, a steady beat of lovely entries as he lowers Akashi back onto the bed.

_Blessed_, Akashi murmurs, taking Midorima's face in his hands, and pulls his glasses off as Midorima says his most fervent prayer with a kiss to his lips. He traces scripture on the contours of Akashi's hips as he eases the redhead's pants off. Each movement is pronounced, each reading of each psalm. Akashi studies the recitation with his hands, which slide down Midorima's broad back and brings him closer to god.

Midorima accepts his sacraments with enthusiasm, pressing his tongue against each pink nipple until Akashi's voice rumbles deep in his throat with acceptance, and takes Akashi in his mouth. Akashi buries his fingers into Midorima's hair and bites back a curse, _Shintarou_. Midorima's tongue coaxes a falter from his lips. His fingers bring about a fall from grace and as he presses in three, Akashi gasps. Midorima crooks his fingers but gods don't beg.

Midorima warms the holy oil in his hands as Akashi continues his consecration of his body, laying hands on him and pulling an oath from Midorima's throat. His back comfortably against the softness of the bed, Akashi rolls on the condom and allows Midorima to adjust him, a fleur de lis against the white sheets. Midorima lowers his head in respect, murmurs supplication, and thrusts.

Akashi's voice is a hymn quietly murmured under his breath Midorima wants to hear louder but it would be too obscene. He continues his vigil in consistent rhythm until Akashi is gasping in his ear, folding his arms around his neck and crying his name like penance. Midorima drags him down to the world of mere mortals again, but Akashi keeps his eyes closed, trying to find his way in the darkness without a cheat. Midorima murmurs something, familiar mantras, and feels Akashi tighten around him with a breath. Akashi guides his mouth to his own, and it isn't a prayer, but a kiss; Akashi comes in his hands, and Midorima finishes with the closing song.

They rest after the ceremony, the lord's day. Akashi rests his head against Midorima's arm. Midorima is leaning on his side, brushing the damp strands of red hair off Akashi's face, eyes half hooded.

_The body is a temple_, Akashi says.

_And I'll treat you as if you were heaven itself_, Midorima replies.


End file.
